


Late-Night Snack

by Fanciful_Flesh



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanciful_Flesh/pseuds/Fanciful_Flesh
Summary: Instead of making a break for it, you decide to claim a brand new 'chair' for yourself.(Hint: It's Lawrence's face.)
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/You, Lawrence/Protagonist (Boyfriend to Death)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Late-Night Snack

The last twenty-four hours of your life had been awful.

Lawrence, the attractive blonde you had approached while visiting the bar last night, seemed so quiet and nervous when you two had first met, but it was all a facade. Before you knew it, he had followed you into an alleyway, and knocked you unconscious, only to wake up in his gloomy apartment bound to a chair with duct tape. And the events that had occurred between then and now were _far_ from pleasant. Lawrence had an affinity for lacerations, blood, and herbal medicine, something you learned very quickly during your time with him thus far.

You had passed out at some point while he was tending to the more serious injuries on your body, and had no idea what time it was when you woke up, but you soon realized that one of the corners of tape on your wrist was starting to peel off. You briefly considered your options, but settled on trying to escape; Staying here would likely make things worse.

After half an hour of struggling, you manage to slip out of your restraints, wrists sore from being bound to that damned chair for so long. Your legs ached from their lack of use, and you can’t help but stumble as you get try to get used to them again. The uncomfortable feeling of ‘pins and needles’ slowly fades away, and you look over to the right to see Lawrence fast asleep.

In this state, he was completely unaware of your actions and that gave you the upper hand. You quickly scanned the room for a weapon of some sort, only to spot a pair of gardening shears laying next to a bag of fertilizer. Those would certainly hurt him. Or worse, if you were feeling up to it...

You could do it, couldn't you? It would be easy. All you had to do was pick up the sheers, take a deep breath, and drive them through his gut. With a wicked grin, you turned to face Lawrence again and took a moment to properly look him over, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he continued to sleep on his side. The peaceful expression on his face made him look at ease, perhaps for the first time since you two had met.

However, your body tensed up as Lawrence suddenly turned around, sighing loudly as he changed his position to lay on his back. The blanket once covering his shoulders had slipped a little, now covering his torso from the naval down. His arms were above his head, while his hair covered most of his face. Looking at him now, Lawrence looked nothing like a sick, sadistic, criminal. But there was something else that you had picked up on…

He looked vulnerable.

Vulnerable and delicate, especially since all signs of stress and anxiety were gone from his body. And speaking of said body, you didn’t expect for his to be so toned underneath all of those baggy clothes, especially with how defined his torso was. But it was a shame that you couldn’t have admired it under better circumstances. Part of your reasoning for interacting with Lawrence in the first place was because of your initial attraction to him, but it was obvious that the chance to show your admiration had gone out the window.

Or at least, you had thought.

Before you knew it, you were approaching the bed, eyes locked on your captor as you slowly crawled onto the it, careful not to wake him. Lawrence stirs for a second, causing you to freeze in place....but once he relaxes, you decide to continue. You hover over his body for a moment, changing your position until your groin is hanging just over his face, with your knees on either side of his head. Next, you move his hands so that they're laying at his sides, and all things considered, it's a miracle that he's still asleep.

Biting your lip nervously, you gradually lower yourself downwards until your crotch lightly brushes against his face, causing you to gasp. He scrunches his face for a second before it returns to a neutral expression, and you gain the courage to try again. It takes a few risky attempts, but you manage to lightly grind against Lawrence’s face with a steady rhythm, covering your mouth with one hand to stifle any noises that you make. But as pleasure pools between your legs, you decide to experiment by applying a bit more pressure, resulting in a much louder groan from your end. However, a quiet gasp from below catches your attention.

You immediately raise your hips, looking down in time to see a pair of groggy, ice-blue eyes meet yours. And Lawrence’s eyes widen in surprise, quickly scanning your body as he tries to piece together what’s happening. Before you can try to defend yourself, his hands grab onto your waist without warning, and you nearly lose your balance. You apologize as fast as you can, now fearing his wrath; would he shove you off the bed, attempt to hit you, or something worse?

Your thoughts are interrupted when Lawrence addresses you directly, his voice heavy with fatigue and annoyance, as he comments on how troublesome you are. Its at least an octave lower than normal, and something about his current tone both scares and excites you. His hold on your waist tightens, and you're sure that it'll leave a bruise by morning. Assuming that he didn't kill you now, of course.

But Lawrence’s patience was wearing thin, leaving you with no choice but to confess to your crimes. You slowly move your hands to rest on top of his, and clarify that you weren't attempting to smother him in his sleep, far from it. Naturally, he seems skeptical, but when you explain your perverted intentions, Lawrence’s expression changes from irritated…to surprised… and eventually embarrassed, with a strong blush forming on his cheeks. The blonde bites his lip as he breaks eye contact, and you can practically see the gears turning in his head as he thinks of what to say or do next.

After what feels like forever, you decide that getting off of Lawrence would be the safest option, and try to move away from him. However, you're instantly met with resistance as the blonde beneath you suddenly brings your hips back down, making you grunt. Your confusion only intensifies as he tilts his face upwards to meet your groin, and hesitantly licks over the fabric of your panties, making you shudder.

This was nowhere close to how you were expecting him to react; Perhaps he was just as perverted as you were, and you shouldn't have underestimated him. But to think that he'd be genuinely interested in giving you head? The thought had never crossed your mind, not even once.

You moan again, dropping your hands onto the bed to keep yourself steady before burying them in his hair instead. But Lawrence pulls you even closer, allowing for your full body weight to rest on him, while one of his hands comes around to move part of your panties to the side. The blonde leans forward, leaving a trail of rough licks along your cunt that reach higher and higher, until his lips brush over your clit. You curse and clench your thighs as the tip of his tongue flicks against it, causing your arousal to spike in the process.

Lawrence continues to tease you, with his tongue applying more and more pressure with each lick until you take matters into your own hands. He lets out a muffled grunt as you ride his face, squeezing his head between your thighs with little to no care for his oxygen supply. Lawrence attempts to speak again, his nails digging into your waist to try and get your attention, but the light vibrations that accompany his speech add to your pleasure. You moan his name, tightening your grip on his hair before you suddenly feel teeth graze across the fabric of your dampened underwear.

Before you have the chance to stop him, Lawrence bites down a little, causing you to cry out in pain. You try to move him away from you, but fail miserably, and end up with another bite that’s dangerously close to your clit. With a whimper and whine, you’re forced to endure more ‘soft’ bites around your inner thighs and labia as punishment until he finally pulls away. Thankfully, your clit is spared from his attack but he still takes a moment to scold you for your selfishness. You apologize for your actions, and run your fingers through Lawrence’s hair to soothe him, something that pays off once he relaxes a little. However, you can’t help flinching as he takes a moment to remove your underwear entirely, tossing it to the side. Lawrence dips his head between your legs and to your relief, he sticks to using his tongue this time.  
  


Your breathing gets heavier as you start to bounce against him, whimpering and moaning while his tongue slides into your drooling cunt. It flicks and swirls within, making it hard to form a coherent thought, and you find yourself begging for him to go deeper. And deeper it goes, eagerly grinding along your insides until you are practically clawing at his hair. Lawrence occasionally withdraws to tend to your clit in the same manor, and your hips automatically press forward to meet his mouth, all while he alternates between long licks and gentle nibbles.

Eventually, the pleasure reaches its peek and you finally climax, with everything crashing down all at once. Huffing and panting, you whisper his name over and over, and the muscles in your groin occasionally twitch while you ride out the high from your orgasm. Lawrence’s movements eventually come to a stop and once he pulls away, his heavy breathing matches yours. His face is a hot, wet, mess and you notice that a few strands of his hair are stuck to your inner thigh. However, the sheepish expression on his face leads you to believe that at least _some_ part of him enjoyed doing that.

“Um…?”

Hearing Lawrence immediately gains your attention and he clears his throat, lifting a hand to point directly behind you. Confused, you awkwardly turn yourself around before your attention is brought to his pants. And the _very_ obvious tent beneath them. How did you never notice a bulge _that_ big before?!

“Oh, that?” You reply, repositioning yourself while on his body. Any more comments from Lawrence were cut off once you sat on his face again, though you were facing the opposite direction this time. Just the thought of being able to work with a dick that big was enough to get you wet again, and any lingering paranoia you had around Lawrence was temporarily overpowered by your lust. Perhaps you were onto something; Seducing your captor seemed like a ridiculous plan, but if it stopped Lawrence from hurting you, you’d be more than willing to follow through on it.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” You say, sliding both his blanket and his pants downwards. With so many ideas swirling around in your head, including which hole of yours would claim his cock first, a large part of you hoped that Lawrence had the stamina to keep up.

It was going to be a long night for you both.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> { Behold, a fic of mine with someone who's NOT Rire or Strade this time. Again, thanks to everyone who read this story, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I have at LEAST one more BtD fic brewing, though this one's gonna take a while to work because life is starting to get busy again...
> 
> Regardless, I hope y'all enjoyed some quality time with the plant-loving, zombie...lych...cryptid? Whichever he is! }


End file.
